For a Moment in Time
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: The fate that tore them apart would bring them together if only for a moment. In the full moon’s light the spell is cast and in the breaking dawn it is broken but for Will and Lyra, the moment in between is more than they could’ve ever asked for.


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. **

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**For A Moment in Time**

"_**We share the same space**_

_**We are the same**_

_**So I don't understand why things are this way**_

_**Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away**_

_**Cause they could not communicate how much they wanna stay."**_

_**-We Share the Same Space- Dean Geyer **_

She was there, in the Botanic Garden, Pantalaimon balanced on her shoulder. It had been nearly ten years since Will and Kirjava's departure. There wasn't a day that went by that she and Pan didn't think of them.

Tonight was the night, their annual ritual. this time it would be different, very different indeed.

Lyra pushed her golden locks away from her eyes and headed far back for their bench. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as a presence caught hers and Pan's attention.

"Careful. Someone's here." He whispered in her ear, and then jumped from her shoulder to climb the trees in an attempt to locate them. "And yet…I see no one." He added, puzzled.

"You don't think it's Will do you?" Lyra asked, a hand resting on her now rapidly beating heart.

"He broke the knife didn't he?" Pan went on, alighting on her shoulder again.

"Don't matter, if he found another way…"

"Mm. Lyra! Look!" Pan exclaimed, inclining his head a little to her right.

"_Will!_" Lyra breathed, unable to say anymore due to her delight and astonishment.

They brushed against each other for a brief moment but somehow there was no actual contact. They didn't touch.

"What? Will! You're here en't you? But why can't I…? _**Will!**_"

Will turned his head staring around. "There's a presence here…" He whispered, vaguely.

"Will, it's her!" Kirjava said, nudging his leg with her head.

"_Lyra…_" He breathed, then ruffled his dark sandy hair wondering. "But how?"

Kirjava shook her head. It was clear that she couldn't even begin to guess.

Will reached out his hand to touch her but it never even came close. "Lyra…Why can't I touch you?"

"**Will**_**!**_" Lyra sobbed, desperately trying to reach for him but only succeeding in closing her hand on nothing but air. "I wonder…" She whispered suddenly, heading for the bench again.

"Lyra?" Pan inquired, positioning himself on the bench behind her, his front paws on her shoulders.

Will sat, in the 'other garden', beside her, though it was somewhat pointless, Kirjava at his side.

Opening her rucksack, Lyra took from it the precious object she kept with her at all times; the Alethiometer. Pushing her hair back, she began turning the wheels.

"_She can read it again!_" Will breathed, delightedly. "I loved it when she did that. I loved watching her. Such grace…I loved her then. I still love her now."

"I know." Kirjava nodded.

"_If only I could touch her…_"

"What is it? What did you see?" Pan asked when Lyra had finished.

"You en't gonna believe this, Pan. _I_ can hardly believe it, myself. Will's here but he en't here at the same time. I don't understand it." She sighed, tucking the Symbol Reader away.

"Our times." Kirjava stated, simply.

"Has to be. Same world, same place, different times." Will agreed, wrapping an arm around her. His other hand reached helplessly for Lyra's.

Lyra wrapped an arm around Pan and did the very same thing. Were they truly in the same Oxford, at the same moment, their hands would've touched. And then something happened; the two worlds aligned and Will and Lyra suddenly realized that their hands had linked.

"_Lyra…_" Will whispered, embracing her.

"_Will!_" She breathed, kissing him. Their daemons embraced as well and just like their humans, when the connection would finally break again they wouldn't want to let go. For now that didn't matter, they were together and that was all they wanted.

"I've missed you Will. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Lyra whispered against him.

"Oh I think I do." Will whispered into her hair. "I've missed you too. How long do we have?"

Lyra shook her head. "I don't know. But I don't wanna move from this spot. This moment…. Not now, not ever."

"Nor do I." He kissed her.

Several moments later, Will held Lyra's chin in one hand and delved the other into his pocket. "I'd dreamt of giving this to you ever since the day we were separated. But I had to wait until we'd grown up a little more, of course. Anyway, even if we can't always be together…and if this is my only chance…Lyra Silvertounge, will you marry me?"

"Oh Will! Yes! _Yes!_ I will! Was there ever any question? Of course I will!" She beamed, the moonlight adding to her radiance.

Will kissed her again, more passionately than he ever had before, and placed the engagement/wedding ring on her finger

"Together forever and not even death, nor time can keep us apart." Lyra said, resting against him. They smiled at Pan and Kirjava who were wrapped just as tightly around each other as they were.

"You're right." Will smiled, gently pushing her hair back. "You're regaining your knowledge I see." He added, calmly.

Lyra sighed. "I'm trying," She said, "But its hard work."

"Well, keep trying. Keep working at it. And keep checking the Alethiometer for rifts like this. This may have been chance but… who knows? Maybe this means we **can** be together, if only for a brief moment. Even if I have to wait forever, I'll wait until that time comes."

'Don't talk like that!" Lyra scolded. "This moment's enough. Just let it last a little longer."

She brought herself to him again and they kissed, both their hands clasped, until time shifted again and the moment was broken.

Lyra smiled bitter-sweetly at the ring and then scooped up Pan as Will did with Kirjava and they headed for their garden gates. As they left they turned back to each other briefly.

"_Will…_"

"_Lyra…_"

"_I'll be waiting._" They whispered to each other. "_I'll be waiting…for that moment in time._"

**The End **


End file.
